Final Fantasy 9 Next Generation of Heros: Book 1
by Zane Tribal Tyne Alexandros
Summary: Nineteen years after Necrons Defeat and eighteen years after Zidane's return a new story begins with the children of the previous one. Join four young royals as a threat to their parents rule throws them head-first into their own adventure, they will meet friends, new and old alike and be led by a mysterious young man to discover a new threat to their world.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Nine

Prologue and Back-story...

The year Zidane returned to Queen Garnet he proposed to her, and Steiner and Beatrix immediately argued that it would be almost impossible because he was not a noble, however Zidane had a little surprise in store for all three...

"Mikoto warned me that detail might come up as a problem, so we relocated the Genomes and the Invincible to the Forgotten Continent, there she and the others began to fill the area where Ipesen's castle is located with water creating an man made lake with the Invincible resting on the surface, then started to build a city around it using Terran technology. It's only been a year, and already there is a thriving society there. Just as Vivi thought, the Terrans began to acquire souls and have created "family units" as my sis calls them, so the population size is well on its way to increasing. You all realize where I'm heading with this right?"

Both Queen Garnet and Beatrix nodded their heads with a look of understanding on them still shocked at the news, while Steiner was still processing the information.

"So that means that your..." Garnet began.

"Zidane Tribal the Patris of the Kingdom of Terani, the "Awakened Kingdom", Mikoto governs the kingdom as Crown Matris." Zidane replied in a smug tone.

"Oh Zidane that's wonderful! This means that we can get married with out any interference from those idiots in Treno!"Garnet said hugging the thief turned royal.

Beatrix still had a look of concern on her face and spoke, "Many people already know Zidane from his childhood in Lindblum and his status as a war hero, what do you plan to tell all those people?"

Zidane smiled "Well Mikoto thought of that too..."

Zidane went on to explain Mikotos plan of telling people that their "Kingdom" had existed in a self created pocket dimension concealed from the rest of the world in stasis, waiting for an age of peace when the world was advanced enough to handle its technology, and Zidane's "role" as an envoy from that kingdom who'd lost his memories.

In the end, it was a perfect cover story, since not all of it was a lie and was mainly based on fact. So in the year 1801the preparations for the wedding of Queen Garnet Til Alexandors XVII to Patris Zidane Tribal began, and on June 17 year 1802 they were finally married. Only twelve months later did Queen Garnet give birth to a handsome healthy boy with dark red hair on head and tail and aqua eyes. They named the boy Kai Blank Tribal Alexandors, however royal law required a female heir for the throne not a male so they tried again, and were blessed with twin... boys! Both had green eyes with their fathers blond hair on head and tail and this time their mothers horn, which had to be removed. The two twins were named Terrence Tyne Tribal Alexandors and Jaden Fritjof Tribal Alexandors. After a year of waiting and enjoying life with their boys, they tried again and were finally blessed with a baby girl with Black hair cerulean blue eyes no tail and a horn which was removed, they named the girl Sapphire Sophia Tribal Alexandors, and finally the nobility and gentry of the surrounding areas shut up! Sixteen years after the birth of the first child is when this story begins...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do Not own Final Fantasy 9

Chapter One: Meet the Family

Kai was siting in the library reading a small book of plays by Lord Avon. It contained some of his lesser known works but it was still quite good. He had been doing well for himself today in his lessons, and was quite pleased with the silence the library provided, gods knew he needed it. For the past two weeks his younger twin brothers had been 'engaged' in a prank war between one another which had claimed casualties on all the Knights of Pluto, Captain Steiner, his son Varick, one gardener, two maids, the head chef, and that annoying little dog belonging to a visiting nobleman. Kai felt for each of them, except the dog of course, he absolutely despised that irritating little beast. He'd been planing on casting a Fire spell on it when he found it chewing on his favorite pair of shoes. He was beginning to wonder just how much longer this was going to go on, after all, neither twin had yet to fall pray to the others traps. It was at that moment that he heard the terrible two out in the grand hall.

"Jaden you thief, give me my Tetra Master cards back right now!" yelled Terrence from the other side of the hall.

"Not unless you admit defeat!"Jaden yelled back approaching the balcony overlooking the first floor.

"That is, unless you want to play fifty two pick up." he said holding the deck of cards over the railing.

Terrence narrowed his eyes at his twin. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Wanna bet? I soooo would!"Jaden taunted, holding the cards up threateningly.

"I'll be taking those, thank-you!" Zidane said snatching the deck from his sons' hand while behind him.

"You're both late for your physical fitness and weapons training classes, so get moving."he said looking at the two green eyed copies of himself.

"Yes dad," Jaden said then ran off in the direction of the training hall.

Terrence came running up to his father "Dad may I have my cards back please?"

"Not until after your through with today's lessons, now scoot." Zidane said pocketing his sons cards.

"Yes sir," Terrence said in a deflated voice, and ran to catch up with his brother.

At that moment Sapphire came running up to her father with her violin case strapped on one of her shoulders.

"Father, mother wants to see you in the conference room, and have you seen Kai anywhere? He promised to help me with my violin lessons if I lent him my copy of Avons' Early Works." she explained looking around.

Zidane smiled at his daughter. "Thank you Sapphy, and no I haven't seen your brother, but if you lent him your book I bet you he's in the library reading."Zidane said pointing towards the library.

"Thank you father, I shall search there next." she said with a smile and made for the library.

"She sounds so much like her mother did when we first met." Zidane commented with a smile.

Kai was almost finished with the book he was reading when Sapphire came running up to him and began to issue demands "Brother, you have had a day and a half to read the book, so as per our agreement, it is now time you for-filled you-"

Kai shut the book and cut her off "I know, I know, I gave you my word, and I never go back on it. Let's go outside for the lessons, the weather is nice, and we will be able to avoid Jaden and Terrence if they begin to rough house again."

"Thank you Kai." Sapphire replied and followed her brother out of the library.

Meanwhile in another part of the castle Jaden and Terrence were being run ragged by Varick, during their physical fitness test. The young captain in training was using the practice as a way to get even with the two princes who had managed to melt his first sword. They weren't at all out of shape, but because their father and mother had saved the world, Varick had come to believe it was only fair that the two should be like him and try to surpass their parents.

"Faster you two! Get the led out!" Barked the platinum blond seventeen year old."And don't forget after this is weapons practice." He continued,

The two princes were now finishing the rope climb and once they reached the floor they both fell over panting.

"Pathetic, you two are the sons of heroes and you can't even keep from breathing heavily after that? I was hoping that you two could break your fathers recorded three times over, but I guess I'll just have to settle for twice over." He said looking at the hourglass which had not even emptied half way with disappointment.

"Okay then, twenty minute break and then it's weapons practice time. Oh, and you'll be pleased to know that my younger sister Luana, and Sir Blank of the Shadow Troops will be helping me train you today." Varick said with a smirk.

"Nooo, not Luana, she's gorgeous, but has the disposition of an angry Grand Dragon!" Whined Jaden

"Then I suggest that you don't flirt with her, do as she tells you and not make her angry. Look on the bright side, at least uncle Blank will be here." Terrence said to his brother.

"Yeah, a lot of good that does us. He'll probably spend half the time with his nose stuck in one of those 'questionable books' as mom likes to refer to them." Jaden said making air quotes.

"Hey doesn't dad read those too when moms not around?" Terrence asked.

"Yeah, he does, I wonder whats in them?" Jaden answered.

"Tell you what, if I admit defeat, will you help me look for wherever dad keeps his? Cuz' I'm kinda curious as to what their about."Terrence asked

"Actually, lets just call it a draw, because I was thinking the same thing." Jaden answered.

As the two princes were discussing their latest plan, Blank and Luana entered the room. Blank was wearing a hooded black and red outfit that was similar to what he used to wear when he worked in Tantalus with the hood down and his short sword at his side, Luana was wearing a white and silver outfit that looked like her mother, General Beatrix's uniform with a cavalry saber strapped to her waist. Varick cleared his throat to get the twin's attention.

"I suggest you two pay attention or you may just make little sis upset, and you wouldn't want that now would you?" Varick asked.

The two took one look at the face of the angery female in question and shook their heads.

"Jaden go and grab your battle spear and your throwing knives, Terrence you go get your katana and we can get your individual practice started."

The boys went and got their respective weapons and waited to see who would be their opponent.

Outside in the gardens Kai was helping his sister Sapphire with her violin lessons. He really didn't understand what she needed help with though, because she seemed to be a natural with the instrument. However, it all became obvious when a few of the Alexandrian soldiers who were off duty started to watch the thirteen year old princess play. The young girl soon noticed the onlookers and began to falter in her playing.

"_Ah, I see now, she has performance anxiety"_ He thought to himself as he watched her.

After discovering the source of her problem he asked the guards to help him with some exercises that would help her overcome her anxiety, and also taught her several techniques to help calm her mind. After the lesson and exercises, Sapphire asked her brother if he would read some of her history lessons to her. This was really just a ploy to spend more time with him, and he knew it. He didn't mind though, because he wanted his younger sister to be happy, and she had once told him that he was her favorite older brother.

"I can read a few lessons to you Sapphy, but then I have to return to doing my own lessons." Kai told her

"Okay, I understand." she replied happily.

"Now where are you in your history lessons hmm?"

Inside the castle the twins were done training and were listening to Blank recount tells about their father when he was younger. The two brothers loved to hear the stories about their dad, and were obviously trying to learn some of his less glamorous skills. This of course, was the reason they could pickpocket a visiting noble, and then when the noble realized that their pocket-watch or whatever was missing, the two brothers would help him or her look for it, and when they found the item in question get rewarded for being such "Smart" and "Helpful" lads. Blank and the King were the only ones who knew what it was these two were doing, but allowed it anyway, mainly because the two boys dexterity and cleverness had improved because of it. What the two didn't realize was that "all" of Zidanes' children had his talents. After all, who in the palace would even suspect that well spoken, calm and intelligent young Kai had taught himself to be a master of forgery, and that cute little Sapphire had perfected lock picking with her favorite silver hair clip. No one suspected it, not even the twins.

"Sir Blank, I hate to interrupt the history lesson, but these two need to make their way to the gardens where the Queen will be instructing them in white magic and summoning today while their older brother will be teaching them black magic." Varick said.

"Wait you mean white magic AND black magic? I can understand where they got the first, but the second, where'd they get that from?"Blank asked a bit confused as he watched the two boys leave.

"Their father." Varick answered. "Even though he doesn't have the ability to use any form of magic, it is a common trait shared by all Terrans. Zidanes' sister Mikoto explained that Zidane's magic abilities were simply removed , but that did not prevent him from passing on the ability to his children. In that respect both twins are Red mages able to wield magic both black and white, Sapphire is a white mage like her mother and Kai can use black magic and sword spell magic, and all four have the ability to summon eidolons, even Kai who was born without a summoners horn."

Blank let out a whistle "Wow, when you put it like that it makes them sound even more dangerous than Ku-"

"I wouldn't finish that sentence if I were you." Varick said pointing the sword he was just polishing at Blank causing him to hold his hands up and stop mid-sentence. Varick lowered the sword and apologized.

"Sorry about that, we try not to mention him for the sake of the children, and since you've just recently started working here you couldn't have known. However, you're wrong in what you were saying. You see, only one of the twins, Jaden, has shown himself to be a prodigy in both white and black magic, his brother Terrence is more interested in non magical combat, their older brother Kai is a savant at sword spell magic, and little Sapphire shows promise in being a great summoner like her mother. In short, they specialize in one or two areas." Varick finished.

Blank looked the teenage captain in training over then asked, "How come a kid like you knows all this stuff anyway?"

Varick just laughed, "It's my job to know the princes and my duty to protect them, just as it is my sisters to do the same for the princess."

"Oh, okay, I get it. Like father like son and like Mother like daughter, right?"Blank reasoned

"Wrong. I've been told my patience and calm attitude makes me more like my mother, and my sisters' hot temper, and short fuse more like my father." Varick said with a snicker.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry! I have chosen to abandon this story in favor of a more manageable Cross over idea, involving FinalFantasy 9 and Naruto! If someone wants what little I have here feel free to take it from me. No strings attached!


End file.
